MATi
by oxapium
Summary: "Zuhra, aku akan mati di ulang tahunku yang ke-18. jangan lupa memberi peringatan kalender di ponselmu"


oxapium present

MATi

21 November 2017

.

 _"Zuhra, aku akan mati di ulang tahunku yang ke-18, jangan lupa memberi peringatan kalender di ponselmu_

"

Ucap Yaya kala itu saat berjalan bersisian bersamaku. Langkahnya terlihat ringan dan senyuman manis tetap menempel di wajahnya. Berbanding balik dengan apa yang dia ucapkan beberapa detik lalu. Seolah ia baru saja mengucapkan hal indah yang menakjubkan.

Bahkan, sudah lebih dari 17 kali dia mengatakan hal yang sama padaku satu pekan ini. Pertama kali, aku terkejut. Namun, senyum hangat yang dia berikan dan mata yang berbinar-binar kala itu membuatku menganggapnya hanya sebuah lelucon. Namun, ketika ia mengatakannya lagi selang beberapa jam, aku baru menyadari, ia benar-benar serius. Yaya tidak pernah mengulangi kalimat yang telah diucapkannya jika itu lelucon. Dan dia telah mengucapkan berkali-kali kalimat serupa seolah-olah sedang membaca mantra.

Aku takut, jika harus kehilangan sosok seperti Yaya. Kita sudah enam tahun saling mengenal, membuatku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya walaupun dia sedang tersenyum hangat. Dia, gadis yang kuat. Aku sangat iri padanya. Aku sangat yakin jika di dalam hatinya sekarang tertanam jarum-jarum kecil yang memenuhinya yang setiap detik terus menekan, menimbulkan denyut ngilu yang menyakitkan. Namun dia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seolah dia adalah gadis paling bahagia di dunia. Sekali lagi, aku sangat iri padanya.

.

oxapium present

MATi

21 November 2017

.

" _Zuhra, aku ingin makan itu"_

Ucap Yaya sambil menunjuk stan makanan yang menjual makanan dan minuman berbahan dasar coklat.

"Tidak Yaya, kau sudah terlalu banyak makan malam ini, apa perutmu tidak meledak?"

Tanyaku pada Yaya karena sebelumnya ia sudah memakan banyak makanan di stan yang berbeda.

" _Hanya malam ini, Zuhra. Aku ingin memakan semua makanan kesukaanku sebelum besok aku mati"_

Kata-kata itu lagi. Aku mematung. Membiarkannya yang kini melompat riang menuju stan yang tadi ditunjukknya. Dia benar, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan aku belum siap kehilangan sosok yang selama ini menjadi sahabat, kakak, dan adek sekaligus bagiku. Tanpa sadar hujan kini turun dari kedua mataku dan membentuk aliran sungai di sepanjang pipi.

" _Hei, kenapa menangis_?"

Tanya Yaya yang sekarang sudah ada di depanku dengan tangan kanan memegang ice cream coklat dan di tangan kiri memegang satu potong cake coklat.

Cepat-cepat aku menyeka lelehan air mataku. Mengulas senyuman kecil dan mengatakan jika tadi mataku kemasukan debu. Yaya hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan sambil memakan makanannya.

.

oxapium present

MATi

21 November 2017

.

Hari ini, tanggal 1 desember 20xx. Aku terbangun tengah malam karena mendengar suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga. Seingatku, sebelum tidur aku tidak memasang jam alarm di ponselku. Kuraih beda pipih itu untuk mematikan alarm. Namun, tiga kata yang menjadi subjek di layar ponselku membuatku mematung. ' ** _Hari Kematian Yaya_** '. Sebaris kalimat itu membuatku sadar jika Yaya lah yang sudah diam-diam memasang alarm untuk hari ini. Dia memasang alarm untuk hari kematiaannya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, kesadaranku kembali saat ponsel yang kugengggam bergetar.

 _Tante Ana is calling_

Segera ku geser tombol warna hijau lalu kutempelkan benda pipih itu di sisi kepalaku. Selanjutnya yang diucapkan tante Ana di seberang membuatku kembali mematung, air mata menetes tanpa henti dan tubuhku terasa lemas seketika.

"Ya-yaya... Dia benar-benar mati"

Ucapku sambil terisak keras. Yaya, dia mati karena bunuh diri. Melompat dari gedung berlantai 17 sepulang kita jalan-jalan malam itu. Dan nyawanya seketika hilang di tempat. Aku terus terisak dan meremas dada sebelah kiriku yang sekarang berdenyut ngilu.

Kini dia sudah bebas. Yaya sudah bebas dari penderitaan yang dulu menghujaninya. Bebas dari tekanan yang selama ini mencekiknya. Di sela tangisku, aku bahagia karena sekarang sahabatku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang kekal di alam sana. Imbalan atas semua kepedihan dan penderitaan yang semasa hidup selama di dunia.

Selamat ulang tahun dan Selamat tinggal Yaya, semoga kebahagiaan menaungimu di sana.

 ** _End_**


End file.
